Metapod
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology While Metapod is classified as a cocoon Pokémon, it bears more resemblance to a chrysalis. Its soft body is protected by a hard outer shell while it undergoes metamorphosis. While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a large sudden impact could cause its vulnerable body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. It shares many physiological and behavioral characteristics with Kakuna, suggesting that they may have a distant relationship. Gender differences None. Special abilities Metapod possess a very limited range of movement. However, by hardening their outer shell, they can protect themselves from most kinds of enemies. Behavior In order to conserve as much energy as possible, Metapod generally remain motionless. They can be very difficult to spot in the wild, because their green coloration helps them blend in with the tree-top canopies. If Metapod is discovered by an enemy, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. While this is enough to deter most predators, it does not offer complete protection, as the Metapod's insides still remain soft and vulnerable. Its second line of defense is to drop out of the trees using String Shot. Because of its vulnerability, Metapod evolve rapidly into their final evolutionary stage. Habitat Metapod can often be found in wooded areas, such as Viridian Forest. They dangle themselves from leafy canopies using String Shot. They can be found in Kanto and Johto with reports of them being seen in Sinnoh as well. Diet Metapod does not eat. It relies on the energy it stored as a Caterpie. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Metapod Ash had a Metapod that he caught as a Caterpie and evolved in Ash Catches a Pokémon. It eventually evolved into Butterfree in Challenge of the Samurai. Other Samurai, in Challenge of the Samurai, battled Ash's Metapod with his own Metapod, but because both Metapod only knew Harden, the battle went on for hours until a swarm of Beedrill forced the battle to end. In Gettin' The Bugs Out, Bugsy used a Metapod against Ash for the Gym Battle. Unlike most Metapod, this one was actually able to fight back. In Caterpie's Big Dilemma, Xander's Caterpie became giant-sized after eating some enhanced Rare Candies. Xander's Caterpie knocked down part of a radio tower in order to make a place for it to evolve into Metapod. Minor appearances A Metapod was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The ''School!. In the manga = Pokémon Adventures Metapod's first appearance is a cameo in ''Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. Yellow's Caterpie was a Metapod briefly before evolving again into Butterfree. Bugsy also uses two Metapod on his team. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Metapod is Caterpie's friend. Pokédex entries = Stats !110 - 157 !210 - 304 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: #fae078" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |}